Maine goes to Central City
by djs1998
Summary: What if Maine didn't die at sidewinder but instead was sent to Central City see what happens when Maine goes to Central City and joins Team Flash


**Maine in Central city**

 **Maine will have his brute-shot for the purpose of his character**

 **Freelancer outpost**

"Hey Meta settle a bet would ya, does that car look like a big cat to you?" Sarge asked.

Meta turns his head to look and sees Grif and Simmons pushing a warthog towards a cliff. Sarge puts the hook on Meta's chest plate as Grif and Simmons push the car off the cliff. Meta gets dragged along with it as Sarge unclips the capture unit.

 _'If I'm going down one of you will come with me'_ as Meta grabs Grif's leg but loses his grip as he falls to his death ' _well looks like this is it for me, defeated by a bunch of worthless sim-troopers and I was still manipulated by Sigma until the end. If I could do it all over differently, to start new I would'_ all of a sudden something starts to happen to Meta's temporal distortion unit, the alarms sounding in his helmet "Warning temporal distortion unit activating, beginning to transport now" ' _time distortion but that will kill me ... wait hold on teleport'_ all of a sudden the real Meta was gone and a time remnant fell into the waters and dies

 **Central City**

"What kind of idiot steals a yellow hummer"says Eddie Thawne a tall blond short spiky haired white man in a suit.

"What kind of idiot buys a yellow hummer" says Joe West a tall black man with short black curly hair in a suit and hat.

As they were ready to stop the unknown meta-human in the hummer Meta appears in the sky above them and opens his eyes _'huh where am I? Am I alive? What's going on and why am I falling?'_

All of a sudden a kid with headphones walks in front of the hummer and Joe yells "Son Look out!" Meta hears this through the suits radio and positions himself correctly and lands feet first on the hood of the hummer completely crushing it, as the Flash comes zooming in and saves the kid. They all look and see the hummer fly over Meta as he spins around and pulls out the brute-shot and fires it at the hummer. Which sends it flying over the police while the meta-human inside is yelling.

"I'm too scared to let go" when he lands he tries to crawl out of the hummer. Meanwhile in shock by the new arrival, no one stops Meta as he walks past them and watch as the meta-human crawls out of the car. He looks to see Meta standing over him with the brute-shot on his back and cracking his knuckles. The meta-human changed his left arm into metal which surprised Meta a little but pushed it off for later time to find out. He got up and swung his metal arm at Meta who catches it, surprising the meta-human and even more when Meta applied pressure, twisted his arm, and brought him to his knees. Meta just reeled his arm back and punched him in the head nearly decapitating him. Meta then picked up the hummer, surprising everyone and smashed it down on the metahuman. After which he unloaded a few rounds from the brute-shot and sent the meta-human flying. The meta-human knew it would be a bad idea to stay and fight so he decided to do the smart thing and run for his life. Meta would have pursued him if he wasn't swooped up in a storm of lightning whooshed away.

 **Star labs**

The next thing Meta knew he was in a cell and someone in a red suit saying "I want you to stay here for now at least until I talk to my friends to find out what to do with you" Meta merely complied and nodded his head to show his answer. Then the red suit zoomed away which surprised Meta again.

In a room filled with computers and gadgets stands Barry Allen, a tall,short brown-haired white man. Also known as the hero the Flash. Still in his Flash suit, the hood off his head, waiting when Dr. Harrison Wells, a tall middle aged white man in a wheelchair and black cloths, accompanied by Dr. Caitlin Snow, a tall beautiful white women in a dress, lab coat and heels with long curly brown hair and Cisco Ramon a tall latino man with long black hair with a t-shirt pants and shoes come in. They are worried when they see Barry in his suit and a weird look on his face. He says "Hey guys can we talk about something?"

Dr. Wells says, "Sure Mr. Allen what do we need to discuss?" Barry hits a few buttons buttons on a keyboard and Meta showed up on the screens. They all jump back in shock from seeing the tall man on the screen.

Caitlin asks, "Barry who is that?"

"I don't know he just appeared and beat the crap out of a meta-human until he ran away and that meta-human can turn into metal and this guy punches him like it's nothing, throws a hummer at him and may I also add he crushed the front end of the hummer?" everyone's jaw drops at what Barry tells them.

Dr. Wells asks, "What would you like us to do with him Mr. Allen?"

"Yeah because if we plan on keeping him I so want to take a look at that armor and his weapon they are like nothing I have ever seen before." Cisco says.

"That is actually what I was thinking because he only went after the meta- human and didn't hurt anyone else I want to see if he can join our team?"

They all look at each other a bit and think it over then Dr. Wells says "Fine he can join the team if he wants..." Barry does a little yes and so does Cisco, then Wells says "but we must first learn more about our mysterious new friend."

Then Caitlin says, "We can do that while I patch up his injuries or has anyone else failed to notice the knife in his back or the fact that there are burn and bullet wounds on him?" They all look at the screen and see she is right so they all head down to the Pipeline to see their new friend. When they get there they open the door and Meta steps out, looking very tall and menacing. They are all a bit scared until Caitlin walks up, sticks out her hand and says "Hi, I am Dr. Caitlin Snow it is very nice to meet you Mr. ...?" Meta just shakes her hand and growls at her which scares them and Barry gets ready for any sudden moves until Caitlin says "Lets go get you patched up and all of us can talk" Meta nods and follows them to the medical bay. Removing his armor covering his chest, Caitlin starts to blush a little at how muscular he is. Joe walks in seeing Meta and draws his gun. Barry, Cisco and Caitlin move in front of Meta to protect him and Barry says.

"Joe stop it's okay he's cool he is friendly" so Joe lowers his gun and says

"Sorry just you know freaked me out back there" Meta growls and nods.

Caitlin asks, "Why do you keep growling at people" as she patches up his wounds. Meta just growls and grabs his throat which Caitlin immediately understood. She tells everyone "Okay I know why he growls" everyone looks at her weird, then she explains "He's mute and I am sorry for asking" while everyone looks sorry, Meta just waves it off.

Then Joe asks "So how did you become mute?" Cisco roles over a keyboard and computer to him and he types.

 _'9 bullets straight to the throat point blank'_ which causes everyone to pale even more so when Meta removes his helmet and shows them his wounds. His head bald giving a small smile at their reactions, but Caitlin notices the tattoo on the back of his head and asks "what do those symbols mean?" At this Meta visibly upset, and typed _'Meta'_ they could see him get even more angry and he then typed _'that is what I became when that bastard A.I. Sigma was controlling me and made me kill my friends and steal their A.I., equipment even when he was destroyed he still influenced me'_ . Caitlin grabbed Meta's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze as he talked about his past and how he got there. Everyone processed it with a grain of salt and the whole other dimension thing went over well, like a fart in church. Then Meta typed ' _so what are you going to do with me now?'_ Caitlin then says "What do you want us to call you?"

Thinking about his life, the hell he's been through and the good he wants to do in order to atone for his past, he then types ' _Maine_ '

Barry walks up to him with his hand extended and says, "Well Maine welcome to the team." which Maine accepts and nods to him.


End file.
